


Pulled Apart At The Seams

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU season 3, Allison Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Stydia, Stydia Big Bang, aiden lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: It was like a punch to the gut, the air leaving her lungs in one large rush, stomach dropping as her eyes took in the sight before her. Her hand clenched around the cold metal of the doorknob and in that moment, everything stood still. Was this her new normal? Because if so Lydia Martin didn’t like it one bit. (Title from ‘Colors’ by Halsey)





	1. Part 1: Everything Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [stilinski-martin](http://stilinski-martin.tumblr.com) for this [GORGEOUS gifset](http://stilinski-martin.tumblr.com/private/156911695082/tumblr_okzbv2F49Q1v7ag2w) to go along with the story. Ellie you're amazing! Thank you so much for your encouragement and the awesome artwork!
> 
> And a big thank you also to my beta-reader [stardustashesandsimplicity](http://stardustashesandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)I appreciate you looking this over! :)

Lydia smirked as she felt a large palm slide down her hip. She rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way down the empty hallway, heels tapping loudly against the floor. She reached behind her carelessly with her free hand, swatting his hand gently away as her other arm clutched her books to her side. “Cut it out,” she reprimanded, “we’re almost there.” She told him as they made a beeline for the utility closet.

Aiden rolled his eyes, “No one’s out here,” he countered, though he dropped his hand back to his side as he followed the redhead down the hallway.

Lydia sent him a sideways glance and arched a brow, “Yeah, and do I look like the kind of girl who’s going to let you grope her in the middle of the hallway where any post-pubescent little pervert can pop up any minute?” She inquired, only mildly amused as she spotted the utility room door. “And another thing,” she spoke without giving Aiden a chance to respond, “since when do we make our way here together? I told you to wait a few minutes before following me.” She chided.

Aiden glanced towards the ceiling and had to fight off a huff, “I did wait, I’m quick remember?” He asked as he reached for her again. Once again, a perfectly manicured hand smacked his away before it even reached her ass as if she’d been anticipating it, which of course made him grin.

“You’re incorrigible.” She sighed as they finally reached the door. Lydia curled her hand around the knob gripping it loosely and tugging the door open as she spoke. “You know sometimes I don’t even know why--” Her words cut off abruptly, eyes widening as she froze in the open doorway.

It was like a punch in the gut, the air left her lungs in one large rush, stomach dropping as her eyes took in the sight before her. Her hand clenched around the cold metal of the doorknob and in that moment, everything stood still. It was like falling, but not the good kind. As a matter-of-fact she only remembered feeling like this once before it was on a rollercoaster when she was twelve. The weightlessness of her body, the clenching of her stomach muscles, the  _ fear _ . 

Lydia hadn’t expected this…But why? She was more observant than people gave her credit for and yet she hadn’t seen this coming. Had she expected him to wait forever? Her heart clenched and the feel of a hand gripping her side and a deep chuckle filling the room knocked her from her stupor.

“Hell Stilinski, I didn’t think you had it in you, and with Hale’s sister…he’s going to crush you.” Aiden stated with a smirk. If he was being honest he was glad to see the kid had moved on from his…whatever Lydia was to him.

A disheveled looking Stiles lifted his head and glanced up eyes popping open when he spotted Aiden and Lydia standing in the now open doorway. His palms clenched slightly on Cora’s ass, his cheeks warming as the youngest Hale released his hair that she’d been gripping tightly moments before. “Uh…hey guys,”

Cora rolled her eyes and shot a glare in Lydia and Aiden’s direction. “How about you two find somewhere else to rut against each other? We’re a little busy here.”

Aiden returned Cora’s glare. He didn’t like the girl and opened his mouth to tell her where she could shove it when an odd smell hit his nose. His gaze dropped to the red head directly in front of him and he swallowed hard.

“Sorry,” Lydia replied, still too shocked to currently formulate a proper comeback for Cora’s asinine words. She caught Stiles’ gaze and she felt her chest tighten. “We didn’t mean to—never mind. We’ll go somewhere else.” She said as she shifted back hitting directly into Aiden.

Aiden shifted back and Cora rolled her eyes as she slid her arms around Stiles’ neck, “Yeah, you will,” She smirked and gave them a little waive.

Stiles held Lydia’s gaze, his stomach tightening with guilt at the look on her face. He watched the door slowly close and forced himself to break their gaze first, putting his focus back on Cora.

Lydia watched him turn away from her right before she quietly shut the door and it made something inside of her break. She stared at the door for several seconds until she felt a warm palm on her shoulder.

“Lydia…what’s wrong?” Aiden asked, his voice calm, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he knew exactly what was wrong. It was something he’d suspected for a while…something he’d kept to himself, but truthfully had always been wary about.

Lydia shook the images that were now permanently branded into her brain and whipped around quickly, once again clutching her books to her chest in one arm. “Nothing.” She sent a sideways glance towards the clock, “Look the bell's about to ring; we’ll do this later okay?” She asked reaching out with her free hand and patting his chest.

“Wait, what? Lyd--” but the sound of the bell ringing cut off his words and made him wince. Before Aiden could say anything else Lydia was already making her way down the hallway as a sea of bodies moved between them. Aiden stared at her back as she went and sighed. This was going to be a problem.

______

Lydia lifted the plastic spoon from her yogurt, her gaze firmly on the couple at the other end of the lunch table. A snort fell from the she wolf's lips when Stiles said something and when he took a sip of ice tea, green eyes watch as the other girl reached out and wiped something off his lips with her thumb. Slender fingers tightened on the spoon and her brows creased. This couldn’t be real. Logically speaking she would have noticed something sooner, would have noticed a change in their behavior before now--wouldn’t she?

Ever since earlier in the day when she and Aiden found them in the utility wrapped around each other, Lydia hadn’t been able to get the image of them out of her mind. More than that, now, it was like she saw them  _ everywhere _ ; in class, in the hallways, in the library, at lunch. Had she truly gotten so involved with her own life that she hadn’t noticed his had changed?

“ _ Lydia _ !”

The sharp sound of her name made her jump, some of the yogurt slipping off her raised spoon and falling back into the container. She blinked and glanced right across the table to her best friend. She sighed and dropped the spoon into the container while arching a brow at Allison. “Yeah?”

Allison frowned. “I’ve been calling your name for like the past two minutes. Where’d you go?” Concern touched her features and she leaned forward, reaching out and resting a hand over her friends. “Is it a banshee thing?” She inquired in a lowered voice.

Lydia drew in a breath and shook her head. “No, everything is fine I just--” she paused gaze darting briefly over to the other end of the table where Stiles, Cora, Scott and Kira sat. None of them looked like they were paying attention to her and Allison, but when it came to supernatural hearing paying attention didn’t exactly matter. Who knew what they could pick up? 

The strawberry blonde leaned forward, arms resting on the table as she caught her best friend's gaze. “When did Stiles and Cora become a thing?” Her voice was barely a whisper and she was sure Allison had to struggle to hear her. But regardless of what her friends were engaged in at the other end of the table she wasn’t taking any chance that they could hear.

Allison opened her mouth, eyes flicking over to their friends and then back to Lydia. “Uh,” she shifted uncomfortably, “I think a little over a week or two?” Her words were light, but she was watching her best friend closely. If she was being honest, Isaac had told her a while ago that Cora and Stiles had been spending a lot of time together. She hadn’t thought anything of it until they showed up at school together one morning hand-in-hand. 

“Over a week?” Lydia frowned, tone growing louder drawing attention from the others. She glanced over and caught Stiles’ gaze for the briefest of seconds before lifting her yogurt and slowly standing up. “You done?”

Allison nodded standing and grabbing the leftovers from her lunch, waving over at Scott and the others before following Lydia who was already on her way to the garbage can across the quad. This wasn’t going to end well. They told him to tell her. First Scott, then her and even Kira and Isaac had chimed in giving their input in the matter. But he hadn’t and honestly Alison wanted to smack him for it, even though technically this wasn’t his fault. She sighed and tossed her stuff in the garbage pausing beside Lydia. 

“You knew?” The banshee asked doing her best to keep the hurt from her voice considering she had no right at all to be upset. Not even the slightest bit. She had no claim on Stiles. They were best friends--that was it. Then why was she so upset? She pressed her lips together and focused on Allison.

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, look. We told Stiles to tell you. I mean it’s not a big deal, we’re all friends,” she offered with half a smile even though she knew it was a very big deal. Allison knew Lydia was technically with Aiden, but they both knew she didn’t love Aiden. Everyone knew that, including Aiden she was sure of it. 

“I never said it was a big deal,” she snapped, “But Stiles is one of my best friends. You would think if he went and got himself a girlfriend I would at least be one of the first people to know. Wouldn’t you?” Her words were angry, but her voice was low. The last thing she needed was people seeing her making a scene in the middle of lunch.

Allison held back a sigh, “Lydia--”

“I mean we tell each other practically everything. I was at his house last week on Friday and he didn’t say anything. Not a thing. And--” her words cut off and she realized her entire body was filled with tension. The strawberry blonde took a breath and let it out slowly. “I just don’t get it. Was he hiding it from me?” Her voice was soft, distress clear on her face when she spoke.

Allison’s heart clenched at the expression on her best friends face. “No, no Lydia I don’t think he was hiding it. I think--you know it probably just didn’t come up,” she explained latching onto that idea nodding enthusiastically. “I mean it’s not like the two of you talk about your boyfriends and girlfriends with each other, right?”

Lydia hesitated, but after a second nodding conceding to her best friends point. “That’s true.” She pressed her lips together and some of the anger deflated from her body. “You’re right. Besides, I guess it’s not really any of my business.” The words felt wrong, but she knew they were the right ones to say. She sent her friend a weak smile and gripping the strap to her purse. “I’ve got a free period after lunch I think I’m going to run and get some real food. I’ll see you after school, okay?” 

Before Allison could say anything, Lydia was waving and walking off back toward the inside of the school, heels echoing on the concrete. She let out a sigh and glanced back over at the lunch table her gaze locking with Stiles’ briefly before she went to go find Isaac.

Stiles watched Lydia disappear with Allison and the hand he held at the small of Cora’s back dropped. He hadn’t been able to hear their exchange, but he didn’t need to in order to know what they were talking about. His stomach clenched and not for the first time that day he regretted this whole mess. Cora must have sensed his changing mood because he felt her fingers brush against his hand drawing his eyes to the youngest Hale.

Cora cocked her head to the side, “Wanna get out of here?” He’d been in a mood all day and she was pretty sure she knew why.

He watched her for a minute before nodding and balling up his paper bag. The brunette’s gaze turned to his best friend, “We’ll see you later Scottie. I’ll come by after I drop Cora off at home?” He asked while swinging his legs over the bench and standing up.

Scott nodded, grin pulling at his lips. “Sure, hey we’re still on for bowling Friday, the four of us right?” He asked glancing between Stiles and Cora as he stole one of Kira’s fries causing the Kitsune to roll her eyes affectionately.

Stiles lifted his backpack off the bench with one arm, gripping his garbage in the other hand as he inclined his head. “Yeah man, of course. We’re gonna bowl it up right,” he offered.

Cora groaned, “Oh joy,” she dead-panned as she nudged Stiles forward.

Stiles grinned at that and nodded at Scott. “I’ll see you later man.” He glanced sideways at Cora as they walked in tandem over to the garbage. He tossed his stuff inside and then pulled his backpack over his other shoulder. Stiles gripped both straps while starting to walk again with Cora at his side.

“Well, out with it, I can already see you’ve got something to say.” She huffed as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans while arching a brow in his direction.

Stiles sighed, “No it’s just, are you  _ sure _ this is a good idea? I mean it doesn’t really seem to be working. Plus,” he hesitated releasing one strap and rubbing the back of his neck. “Lydia seemed upset at lunch.” He told her quietly.

Cora rolled her eyes. “Isn’t that the point? Look, follow my lead okay, we talked about this. I’m doing my part--I mean hell more than. I’m letting you take me bowling with your weirdly optimistic friends. Like I genuinely think there’s something wrong with them.” She couldn’t imagine anyone being as happy as the alpha boy and his newest girlfriend. No one was that optimistic. 

Stiles grinned, “Oh come on you know you secretly love Scott and Kira. How can you not? They’re precious.” He pushed open the door to the hallway and held it open for her letting her walk through before he followed her into the hallway. But the smile left his face as they continued down the hall. “I just want to make sure this isn’t going to blow up in our faces.”

Cora huffed pausing in the hallway and slapping him with the back of her hand against his chest gently. “You’ve gotta stop worrying. It’ll be fine. Stick to the plan. Now I’m gonna go sit through a ridiculous history lecture. And you, you’re gonna go to math. Meet you at the jeep after school?” 

  
Stiles held her gaze and nodded. A small palm pat against his chest and then she was turned and heading down the hall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair jerkily before once again gripping the straps of his backpack and moving forward. Just stick to the plan. That’s what he’d do--stick to the plan.


	2. Part 2: Everything Is Grey

**One Week Prior**

_ Cora laid on the couch in the loft, fingers rubbing at her temples, eyes closed in frustration at the pale human pacing in front of her. Ever since the whole debacle with the darach and alpha pack she and Stiles had been spending a fair amount of time together. He was pretty much the only one in that crazy pack of teenagers who didn’t typically irritate the shit out of her. Typically. At the moment though he was driving her crazy. If he said one more word about--and there it was, that name again. That was it. Her eyes shot open. “Stop!” _

_ Stiles froze, hand near his mouth as wide eyes stared at the youngest Hale, her eyes golden and bright in the dimly lit room. He blinked and straightened up opening his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but he never got a chance. _

_ “Just stop. Stop pacing, stop talking, stop.” Cora pushed herself into a sitting position letting her boots hit the ground. “Do you talk about anything else except Lydia Martin? I’m actually curious. I mean what the hell is it about this girl that seems to resonate with pretty much every single teenage boy minus your best friend, hmm?” And truth be told she expected an answer because this was just pathetic at this point. _

_ Stiles huffed, “Of course I do. I’m just frustrated. You would be too if you were in my position.” He replied jerking a hand in her direction as the other ran through his hair. _

_ Cora smirked, “That’s the difference between us. I wouldn’t be in your position. Look the two of you are practically together without being together. Just tell her how you feel, she’ll tell you and boom. You’re together and I can stop listening to you go on and on about the crazy banshee okay?”  _

_ Stiles grunted shooting a glare in Cora’s direction. “She’s not crazy,” he defended immediately, “And it’s not that simple. She’s with Aiden, sort of. You know that.” _

_ Cora rolled her eyes and reached for the open bag of chips on the coffee table in front of her. She gathered the bag in her hands and leaned back on the couch, watching him while popping a chip into her mouth. “He’s a dick. He helped kill Boyd and we all know it’s not a serious thing. Even he knows it.” She said with a smirk as she ate another chip. _

_ Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “Everyone except Lydia apparently, hence the frustration. Keep up would you?” He turned and shook his head. “Everyone can see it, everyone except her.” _

_ Cora shrugged, “Maybe everyone is wrong. Maybe you’re all seeing things and she doesn’t actually like you.” _

_ A strangled noise escaped his lips as he turned back to Cora. “You’re not helping and you're wrong. I know how she feels. My problem is I don’t know how to make her see it.” Stiles wasn't conceited and he certainly didn’t think he was some amazing guy. But the one thing he was good at was understanding Lydia Martin and at this point he knew her well enough to see what she didn’t say. _

_ Cora was tired of his internal struggle, really it was driving her crazy at this point. She sighed and tossed the bag of chips down. “Okay, fine. You want her to see what’s right in front of her?” She asked with an arched brow, “No problem. Maybe if your little perfect princess thinks you’ve gone and got yourself another girlfriend she’ll finally man-up and say something to you.” _

_ Stiles’ brows drew together, “Huh? What girlfriend? What are you talking about?”  _

_ “You and me,” she motioned between them, “I’m tired of hearing you talk about her. I’m tired of seeing you mope about. So we’re going to pretend to be a couple and then your little banshee is going to get so pissed she’ll finally tell you how she feels.” _

_ Stiles hesitated, hand going back to rub his neck. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I don’t want to trick Lydia.” He wanted her to come to him on her own.  _

_ Cora glanced at the ceiling and held back a sigh. “You’re not tricking her. You’re giving her a little push. Look I’m a girl, this will work okay? And then I don’t have to see you pace a hole in my brother’s floor every week.” She said, mumbling the last bit. _

_ Stiles shot a glare in her direction again. He stood there silently for several minutes considering his options. Maybe Cora was right. Maybe this was the best option. It wasn’t like he knew a lot of girls, surely she knew more. He bit at his nail for a second before dropping his hands and nodding. “Alright, alright. So--what do we do?” _

______

The sound of a horn knocked Stiles from his thoughts, his gaze lifting as he spotted Cora walking across the parking lot toward him. He held out a hand for her while pushing away from the jeep. When her smaller palm curled and clasped at his, he tugged her closer, backpack on his arms as he dropped his head and pressed a light kiss to her lips. After close to two weeks, it felt almost normal, routine the same way he and Scott argued over what station to play in the jeep. He shot half a smile in her direction, “How was the rest of your day?”

Cora shrugged, keeping her hand in his as she made a show of leaning into him. “Useless, you?” She felt his lips press against her hair briefly and scrunched her nose.

“It was school,” he answered finally pulling back from her and getting ready to tug open the passenger side of the jeep when he happened to look up, stilling at the sight before him. Across the parking lot, by the edge of the school stood Lydia, hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves, purple dress hugging her curves, books clutched in her hands. He swallowed heavily and sent her a half hearted smile, lifting his free hand in a wave.

It took Lydia a second to release the white-knuckle grip she had on her books in order to wave back. But she did. She even offered a smile that came nowhere close to reaching her eyes. He broke their gaze again first and she couldn’t help but notice the tender way in which he guided Cora into the jeep before getting in himself. She felt frozen in that moment until a large arm slid around her shoulders breaking her trance. Lydia glanced sideways already knowing who it was. 

“We heading to your place?” Aiden asked turning her body in the opposite direction and toward where her car was. This was the first time he’d been able to get her alone since that morning and he wasn’t about to waste it.

The strawberry blonde nodded pushing thoughts of Stiles and Cora to the back of her mind reminding herself that he wasn’t hers anyway so what he did with his free time and who he did it with was none of her business. She offered Aiden half a smile and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” She walked with him to her car, pausing once they were at the door so she could grab her keys out of her purse as he walked around to the passenger side door.

A few seconds later she was pulled out her keychain and pressed the keyless entry on her keys to open the doors. She tossed her books and bag in the back and then slid into the front seat so they could head to her house.

Aiden watched her silently, noting the deliberate way she moved. She hadn’t answered any of his texts that day, hadn’t met up with him at all and pretty much avoided him the entire day. And now, even as she was starting the car and pulling out of the lot, it was almost as if she refused to look at him. He was doing his best to be patient, not to say anything, wait for her to talk to him. But patience wasn’t his strong suit.

It wasn’t until they were out of the school parking lot and on the main road that he finally couldn’t hold himself back anymore. “Are we going to talk about it?”

Lydia’s brows drew together the sound of his voice breaking the silence startling her. She glanced over at him briefly before her eyes were back on the road. “Talk about what exactly?” She inquired with a lifted brow as she paused at a stop sign.

Aiden sighed, “Really? So you’re just going to pretend like this morning didn’t even happen then?” the slightest hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

Lydia pursed her lips, body tensing, “Seriously? You’re still on that? Please.” She rolled her eyes, but her hands on the wheel tightened, knuckles growing white. “Big deal, Stiles and Cora are a thing. I’m not really sure what you want me to say about it.” She offered, keeping her tone completely neutral as she tried to calm the beating of her heart.

Aiden shook his head and looked away from her and out the window. He was silent for a minute, fists clutching. “I can smell it on you.” He knew she was lying.  _ She _ knew she was lying and she was smart enough to realize he’d know that.

“I don’t know--”

“Don’t lie to me.” He looked back over at her, frown on his face, “You’re better than that. At least be honest. It’s not like there’s anyone else here to hear it.” he told her, voice bitter. “Why are you with me Lydia?”

The question threw her off guard, slender fingers twisting around the wheel as she inhaled deeply. “What do you want me to say?” Her foot pressed harder against the gas and she pressed her lips together. “We’re having fun.” She answered finally.

“Really? Cause I’m not particularly having fun at the moment.” He told her watching as they turned down the road her house was on. “I want you to tell me the truth.”

Irritation sparked inside of her and she shot a glare in his direction as she pulled up in front of her house and shoved the car into park before shifting in her seat so she was facing him. “What the hell does that mean?”

Aiden turned to her with a glare just as sharp as hers, if not more. “It means we’ve had this conversation before. Do you have any idea what my life was like before I met you? The things I’ve done,” a low growl filled his chest and he hated himself for letting his anger get the better of him. “I’ve changed,” he stated trying to calm his voice. “I stayed in this ridiculous town--I help Scott when you ask and I’ve taken a backseat to Stilinski more than once without making too much of a fuss about it.” He rested his hand on the dashboard, “And you keep telling me there’s nothing there, he’s just your friend that’s all it is.” He shook his head.

“But either you’re not being honest with me or,” he paused, “or you’re not being honest with yourself.” Aiden held her gaze, “So I’m going to ask you again. Why are you with me? Why are we just having fun when I’ve made it clear time and time again I want more than that. Is it because of Stiles?”

Lydia shook her head. “You’re being ridiculous,” her heart was slamming against her chest so heavily she could hear it echoing through her ears.

“Lydia answer the question,” he could smell the panic running through her, hear the sound of her heart hammering in her chest.

“No,” her hand clenched at her side and the other gripped the wheel again, a heavy pressure gathering in her chest. “I’m not--”

“Answer the question!” His tone was louder than he intended especially in the small car, but he didn’t really care.

“YES! Okay yes! Is that what you wanted to hear?” She shouted back, freezing when the words left her lips. Her stomach dropped as moisture pooled in her gaze. “Yes,” she repeated quietly this time dropping her gaze. Her hand dropping from the wheel, shaking as she wrapped her arm around her midsection. 

Aiden’s chest tightened and some of the anger drained from his body as he nodded. “Okay.”

Lydia’s head jerked up, frown on her pink stained lips. “Okay?” She asked confused.

He nodded. “Come on Lydia--I’ve know for a while. I just, I needed to hear you say it.” He admitted. “Everyone can see it. I didn’t at first, not until he was possessed by that stupid kitsune. I saw it then. It’s kinda hard not to see.” 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and Lydia frowned. “Where are you going?” She asked voice hoarse.

“Home, Lydia.” Aiden glanced over at her, “I’m going home.” He pushed the car door open, but paused before getting out. “Look, maybe you should tell him.” He shrugged and held up a hand before she could speak, “I know he’s with someone else now, but so what? Just my two cents.” Not that she needed or wanted it. He stepped out of the car, sent her one last fleeting look and then shut the door.

The next time Lydia blinked he was gone and she was left sitting alone in her car, tears glistening in her eyes as she dealt with the repercussions of admitting the one thing she hadn’t been ready to admit to; her feelings for Stiles.

______

Stiles dropped his books on Scott’s bed before dropping down onto the video game chair and stretching out. “Sorry I’m late, but I’m here now and we can get our study on.” He said with a wink.

Scott glanced up from his phone, frown on his lips before nodding. “Cool. It looks like it’s just gonna be us. Allison said Lydia texted her and she needs to go over there some kind of girl emergency or something.” He shrugged tossing his phone back on the bed bedside him.

Stiles’ brows drew together, “Is Lydia okay? What kind of girl emergency?” He didn’t like the sound of that. 

The alpha glanced at his best friend and shrugged, “I really don’t know man. But I’m sure Allison can handle it. And Lydia gave me her notes before the end of the day today so we’re good. We can use those to help.” He said with a grin.

Stiles nodded, mildly distracted now worrying that something might be wrong with Lydia. He should have said something to her at the end of the day instead of just leaving with Cora. She had looked a little off.

“Stiles, hey man,” Scott nudged his friends leg with his foot.

The brunette looked up, “Hmm?”

Worry creased Scott’s brow, “Where’d you go there?” Something seemed to be on his friend's mind and he wondered if it was his new relationship.

Stiles shook his thoughts off and reached for one of his books, “Nothin’ man sorry. Just thinking. No Kira tonight?” 

Scott followed his friends lead and reached for his own notebook, “No, she’s got this thing with her parents. No Cora?” He asked with a grin.

Stiles’ lip twitched at the corner. “We hung out a bit before I got here.” He flipped the pages of the text book open and then sighed. He had to tell Scott. If there was one person he couldn’t lie to it was his best friend. He reached for his backpack and searched through it for a minute, pulling a pencil out a few seconds later. “Hey man, uh, there’s something I need to tell you about Cora and me.”

Scott arched a brow, his gaze drawn to the way Stiles was fumbling with the pencil in his hand. “What’s up?” He asked shifting off the bed and sliding down to the floor so he was sitting across from his best friend.

Stiles hesitated, glancing up to find his friend watching him. “Cora and I--we’re not--this thing, it’s like,” he paused, “She’s helping me with something. We’re not _ really _ together.”

Scott found himself frowning again, “What do you mean?”

The brunette grunted and let out a breath, “Cora is just pretending to be my girlfriend so Lydia says something okay?” 

Scott blinked, “Dude,” he leaned forward, “I feel like that probably isn’t the best idea. I mean--this was your idea?” 

Stiles shook his head, “It was Cora’s. Look I know it’s not the best plan, but after everything that’s happened, after almost losing Allison, can you really tell me that waiting is the best option? Maybe she just needs a push Scott-- a leap of faith or something if it doesn’t work I’ll leave it be until she comes around. Can you really fault me for trying though?”

Scott could hear the pleading in his friend's tone and he sighed. He still didn’t think this was a good idea, but he wouldn’t say anything. “No, I get it. Just promise me you know what you’re doing.”

Stiles grinned, his shoulders shrugging awkwardly, “Totally. I totally know what I’m doing man.” Yeah, he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

______

Allison sat on Lydia’s bed, legs stretched out, her best friend’s head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair. It had been a long time since she’d seen Lydia this upset. Since Jackson, at least, and maybe that was the problem. When she got Lydia’s text she’d been mildly worried. But when she finally made it to her best friend’s house and found her sitting in her car in the front of her house crying, Allison’s worry had shot up exponentially. It had taken close to a half hour to drag the other girl inside and calm her down enough to get any information to fill in the blanks of what currently had her so upset.

And now that she knew, the brunette hunter almost wished she didn’t. Her heart ached for her friend and she wasn’t sure there was anything she could do about it. “Talk to me Lydia,” her hand paused amidst the red strands of hair, “This is the quietest I’ve ever heard you.” She joked lightly trying to ease the atmosphere in the room.

Lydia sniffled and shifted her head on Allison’s lap just enough to look up at her friend. “I don’t know what to say,” she admitted honestly. She most likely lost her chance and it was her own fault. She was scared and stubborn and refused to admit to herself what Stiles really meant to her. There wasn’t much she could say. The strawberry blonde didn’t have a leg to stand on. “I’ll be fine.”

Allison didn’t believe her for a second. “Lydia, you could just tell him. Cora is nice,” she offered, “but she’s not you. Stiles has always cared about you differently. You know that.” It was true, the whole pack knew it. None of them were blind to the connection Stiles and Lydia had. It was one of the reasons when Cora and Stiles got together they’d been so worried. 

Lydia frowned. “I’m not going to do that to him.” She pushed herself up and wiped her face off as she turned so she was sitting crossed legged facing Allison. “Look,” she brushed her hair behind her ear, “After tonight we don’t mention this again. No--before you say anything. I care about him enough to not ruin something that makes him happy, Allison.” Her voice is quiet as she glanced down at her hands.

“I know I can be a bitch, but he’s always been supportive, well,” she shrugged, “maybe supportive isn’t the right word. He’s never tried to come between me and anyone I dated and I’m not going to do that to him. If he likes Cora-- if he cares about her then,” her chest tightened, “then I just want him to be happy okay? So promise me. Promise me nothing changes and you won’t say anything.”

Allison sighed as she studied Lydia’s face. It was a terrible idea. She understood the concept behind it. She got that Lydia was just trying to do the right thing, whatever that was. But-- Allison knew what it was like to sit back and watch the person you loved start over with someone new. “Fine, I won’t say anything, but I want it noted that I think this is a terrible idea.” She pointed out.

Lydia’s lip twitched at the corner, though there was no humor in her red-rimmed eyes. “Noted. Everything is going to be fine,” she added again. “Want to stay the night?” Her words were hopeful.

The hunter nodded, “Sure, let me just call my dad and let him know.”

Lydia nodded watching as her friend got off the bed and went to go look for her cell phone. She swallowed heavily and let out a breath. She could do this. She’d gone quite a long time without admitting what she really felt. Everything was going to work out. . .and yet the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she was lying to herself. Then again what else was new?


	3. Part 3: Ripped At Every Edge But You’re A Masterpiece

It took less than one week for her plan to blow up in her face. 

She sat in class, pen moving quickly across her paper as she copied down the homework from the board. The sound of Stiles and Scott talking animatedly behind her making a grin tug at her lips even as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s going to be fun. Apparently the alley is doing this new cosmic bowling thing where they lock you in and play music from these big overhead screens or something and there’s all kinds of strobe lights,” Scott shrugged, “Something different. I’m glad it’s happening the night we’re going.” He said with a grin.

Stiles nodded, not bothering to copy down the homework as he flipped his notebook shut. “I’m definitely looking forward to it.” And that wasn’t a lie. Things with his plan seemed to be going okay so far, but he hadn’t exactly seen any kind of change in Lydia which he thought was a little odd. Shouldn’t  _ something _ be working by now?

Scott grinned, “Yeah,” his gaze drifted to the back of Lydia’s head and he leaned forward. “Hey Lydia, you wanna come with us? You can bring Aiden.” He offered.

Lydia’s pen paused for a second before finishing her sentence. She put the pen down, closed the book and shifted to the side to face Scott. “Aiden and I aren’t really a thing anymore and thanks, but,” she hesitated her gaze drifting briefly to Stiles before going back to the alpha, “I think I’ll pass. You guys have fun though okay?” She smiled, lifted her books up and made her way over to the door. She was almost safely out when she heard her name being called.

Stiles scrambled out of his seat, nearly knocking the desk over as he closed the distance between them. “Hey,” he shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders and walked out of the room with her when she didn’t stop for him right away. “I uh--I didn’t realize you and Aiden weren’t together anymore.” He said his hand going to the back of his neck rubbing the skin there trying to calm his heartbeat down so he didn’t say something stupid.

Lydia sent him a sideways glance and slowed her pace so they were walking beside each other. “Yeah, I mean we weren’t really together, together, it just--it wasn’t working out. We’re better as friends.” She explained, her grip tightening on her books.

Stiles hesitated a minute before shifting so he was standing in front of her, stopping her from moving forward. He saw the strawberry blonde arch a brow and he reached out and squeezed her arm gently. “I’m sorry,” his tone sincere, “I know you cared about him. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly even though the last person he wanted to hear about was Aiden.

Heat seared through the fabric of her shirt where his hand rested and she swallowed hard, her expression softening at his words. “No, no I’m okay. Really.” She shifted closer to him unconsciously and Stiles accommodated the action by running his hand down her arm. She was about to say something else when she heard his name being called. Lydia’s gaze lifted and she spotted Cora across the hall calling him over. “You should go, Cora is looking for you.”

Stiles brushed his thumb over her arm before letting his hand fall. “You sure? I don’t mind hanging out. Cora won’t mind we hang out every day. She’ll probably be happy to get rid of me for a day. You don’t have to be alone.” 

His words were soft and something inside Lydia clenched. She needed to leave before he realized how much that information hurt. She shook her head and glanced down briefly to compose herself, the feeling of moisture in her eyes making her blink rapidly to get rid of it. “No really, I appreciate it Stiles. But I’m okay. Go ahead, have fun with Cora.”

Stiles hesitated for another second before shooting her half a smile and nodding. “Okay, call me if you need me.” His words were firm. He wanted her to know it didn’t matter where he was if she needed him he’d come.

Lydia nodded quickly watching as he moved away slowly and crossed the hall to Cora. His arm slid around the other girl and he glanced over his shoulder at Lydia nodding in her direction before heading out. The banshee saw them disappear around the corner and she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in the first place. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes once again and she let out a shaky breath. She forced her feet to move forward and let out a sigh as she walked quickly to her car. No, this definitely was not going to be as easy as she had thought.

______

“ _LYDIA_!”

The sound of her name carried through the preserve, followed by the sound of a gunshot. A wave of emotion swept through her and she opened her mouth, the scream already building in her throat. But before the sound escaped her lips, her body slammed hard into the ground, leaves crunching beneath her as the heavy weight of another person crashed into her. She grunted, head pounding as she lay there.

She could hear the commotion around her, the sound of Allison screaming at someone, Scott’s growl, the murmurs from the hunting party that had swept through Beacon Hills. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a large hand slide beneath her head. 

“Hey, you alright?”

Lydia squinted, “Derek?” She saw him nod, shift and wince the action making her frown. “Are you okay?” She started to sit up slowly as he moved off of her and it was then she saw the way his hand held to his side. Her eyes widened. “They shot you.”

Derek grunted and stood. “They were  _ trying  _ to shoot  _ you _ .” He stated, “I’m fine.” He added and before he could say anything else Stiles was shoving him aside and dropping down beside Lydia.

“Are you hurt? Did it hit you? Are you okay? Christ Lydia,” he eyes roamed over her body, taking in every inch he could see, hands gliding over the skin of her arms and then one resting on her knee. “Do you want to get up?”

The strawberry blonde was at a loss for words for a good minute, too distracted by his touch to really focus on his questions. It wasn’t until he asked her about getting up that she finally snapped out of it and nodded, letting him grip her hands and slowly help her to her feet. She reached down and brushed off her dress, the heat from Stiles’ hand still on her arm. She glanced up to find him watching her closely. “I’m fine, honest. Derek is the one hurt.” She motioned to the werewolf shooting him a grateful look.

Derek nodded, gaze traveling across the clearing searching for his sister, his shoulders relaxing when he spotted her by Isaac, watching them.

Stiles let out a breath, “Derek is fine,” he waved any concern off knowing the wolf would heal. He’d thank him later but right now his concern was the girl in front of him. He couldn’t stop himself from cupping her cheek as a shaky breath fell from his lips. “You scared me.” He admitted.

Lydia couldn’t stop herself from leaning into his touch. She swallowed hard, holding his gaze, not even bothering to pay attention to their friends--who finally seemed to have handled the issue with the hunters passing through. “I’m fine,” her tone was soft and her hand at some point had curled into his flannel. Honestly she didn’t even remember doing it. She wanted to hug him and somehow he must have sensed that because before she knows it she’s in his arms and she can’t help hugging him back. 

His hands were stroking her hair and she could hear him whispering that everything was fine now and she wanted to believe him. But she knew he was wrong because the second she let go of him he was going to turn around and go home with his girlfriend and she was going to go home, alone wishing she were with him. Lydia gave herself a minute, let herself enjoy the feeling of his arms around her before taking a deep breath and slowly stepping back.

Stiles felt the loss of her warmth the minute she stepped away from him. He sent her half a smile before nodding toward the path. “I can drive you home.” He offered frowning when he saw her shake her head.

“It’s okay. I can catch a ride with Allison. I’m sure Cora is going to want to head home too. It’s been a rough night for everyone, and Derek’s hurt.” She added.

Stiles glanced behind him at Cora who was currently checking Derek’s wound and he had to bite back a curse. She was right. He needed to get them back to the loft. He ran a dirty hand through his hair as he turned back to Lydia. “Will you call me as soon as you get home?”

A tight smile tugged at Lydia’s lips. “Yeah.” She watched him hesitate for another minute before nodding and walking off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. It would only get easier with time and Stiles still cared. It wasn’t like he was ignoring her in favor of Cora. No--he was still there whenever she needed and if she was being honest it only made things worse. A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts , eyes fluttering open bringing Allison into view. She gave the other girl a tired smile. “Ready to get out of here?”

Allison nodded looping her arm with Lydia’s, “Yes and if I never see another one of my dad’s old hunting buddies again it’ll be too soon.” She said with a huff as they waved to Scott and Isaac and headed in the opposite direction. Allison studied her friend’s face as they walked and she could see the exhaustion there. “Want to spend the night?”

Lydia caught her best friend's gaze and gratitude shone in her eyes. “Yeah, thanks.” She replied as they walked to the car. “It’s going to be okay.” She finally said, not meeting her friend’s gaze.

Allison studied Lydia and inhaled deeply. “I know.” She added squeezing her friend’s arm knowing the banshee wasn’t just trying to convince her but herself as well.

______

Lydia pressed down a bit harder on the pencil in her hand as she guided it over the paper, not entirely sure what it was she was drawing. It was the middle of the day and she was sitting in study hall two days after the crazy hunters blew through town; they were gone and things were back to their version of normal.

Her days had consisted of doing her best to keep her emotions in check around the pack and as much as she hated to admit it, that was something that got harder with each passing day. She sighed as she continued moving the pencil over the paper.

“Heads up!”

The strawberry blonde glanced up right as a crumpled piece of paper landed in the middle of her notebook. She huffed and glanced over her shoulder shooting a glare in Scott and Stiles’ direction. 

They snickered and Allison held up her hands. “It wasn’t me. It was him,” she pointed at Stiles.

The teenager in question grinned and waved. “Whatcha drawing Lyds?” He sat on top of Cora’s desk across the room and it hadn’t gone unnoticed to him that she seemed to be sitting on the opposite side of the room from them. Almost like she was deliberately separating herself from the group and he didn’t like it.

It had been a week since she found out about his and Cora’s “relationship”. A week since she and Aiden had broken up and  _ nothing _ . She’d spent more time with Allison in the past week than him and not once had she attempted to get between him and Cora in any way. Honestly he was confused as hell. Cora kept telling him it was working, but he didn’t see it. All he saw was Lydia getting further and further away from him. 

Lydia shrugged, “Nothing, really. Just doodles I guess.” She put her pencil down and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it and paused her gaze taking in the writing on the paper. Her brows drew together as she read through it again. The banshee turned slowly in her seat and held up the paper. “What is this?” She asked not able to stop herself.

Stiles’ stomach tightened when he realized she had unfolded the paper. He froze. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? He opened his mouth, “I--”

“Those are calculations,” Cora spoke up catching Lydia’s gaze from across the room. “How far apart certain colleges are for next year.” She reached out sliding a hand down Stiles arm, “I decided to apply to a few so we were trying to figure out how far apart certain schools were.” She explained. Okay so that was  _ half  _ the truth.

Stiles’ adam's apple bobbed heavily as his eyes stayed on Lydia. Scott glanced briefly at Allison who was watching Lydia with an odd expression on her face.

Lydia however was staring right at Stiles, clutching the paper in her hand. She felt like she couldn’t breath. Her chest was tight and the room seemed smaller than normal, her body warm. It took everything inside of her to force a smile on her face. “Colleges wow, that’s,” she could feel the moisture filling her eyes, but she ignored it. “that’s really great for you guys,” her voice was low. 

Stiles actions mirrored hers and as she stood so did he. Her eyes were glassy and when he saw her bottom lip tremble his heart clenched. “Lydia.”

She placed the paper down and stood slowly. “I’ve gotta run to the bathroom, but really I’m so happy for you guys.” She turned ignoring the sound of her name on Stiles’ lips and stepped out into the hallway. The second she was out of the room she took off down the hallway, heels loud as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Small palms pushed the door open and she burst through, breathing heavy as a sob broke free from her throat. 

One hand wrapped around her body, holding her stomach as she did her best to catch her breath, but she was sure it was impossible. Lydia’s free hand gripped the edge of the sink as all the emotions she’d been holding in for the past week pushed to the surface. Tears slid heavily down her cheeks as another sob slipped from her mouth. 

All this time she’d been able to keep herself in check because a part of her never truly believed that Stiles and Cora would last. Not with the connection Stiles and herself had. So she had planned to wait, figuring he had waited for her she could do the same. But they were making plans,  _ future _ plans, together. Is this what it had felt like for him? Every time she chose someone else? Every time she pushed aside what she felt for him out of fear? 

Lydia hoped not because no one should have to feel what she was feeling right now. Least of all Stiles. A soft squeak sounded in the bathroom signaling that the door had been opened and Lydia froze. She glanced up red-rimmed eyes widening when she saw Stiles standing in the doorway. “Everything’s fine,” she said immediately turning to the facet and twisting the knobs. “You shouldn’t be here, this is the girl’s room Stiles.”

Stiles stood there silently his chest aching for the girl in front of him. Lydia rarely cried. Not in a while anyway and seeing her like this, it killed him inside. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He stepped further into the bathroom and shook his head. “Don’t do that, you’re not fine. Lydia talk to me please.” His tone was pleading as he reached out gripping her arm gently and turning her to face him.

Lydia woudn’t meet his gaze though, “I can’t,” she whispered shaking her head.

Stiles frowned. He reached out and tilted her chin up so their eyes were locked. “Lyds, there isn’t anything in the world that you  _ can’t _ tell me. You have to know that. Please, just talk to me.”

The strawberry blonde let out a shaky breath and squeezed his hand gently. “I want to be happy for you and I am--I swear I am, I just,” she hesitated, “I never thought you’d really move on without me,” she gazed up at him with tear stained eyes.

Realization crossed his face and Stiles felt like a jackass. “Lydia,” he breathed her name and stepped forward shaking his head as he cupped her cheek. “This is  _ my _ fault. I can’t do this anymore. You have to know if I knew you would be upset like this I never would have done it.” He rambled.

Lydia frowned, “Done what? What are you talking about?” She asked confused.

“Cora and I aren’t a couple. We never were. She thought,” he paused, “she thought if we pretended you’d get mad enough to say something but, god Lydia, I never wanted this. I never wanted you upset like this.”

Lydia stared open-mouthed at him for a solid minute, shock coloring her features. She should be furious at him, yelling or something. But all she could feel in that moment was relief. The heavy weight on her chest was easing more by the second as she took in what he was saying to her. She had so many questions, but right now there was only one important one. “Why?” 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. He dropped his hands from her face and blew out a breath. “Because Lydia, you are the only person who can’t see what this is, what we have.” She opened her mouth but he shook his head. “I know you feel it, I wouldn’t have pushed if I didn’t know. God, I can see how you feel,” he took a step closer running a hand down her arm, “it’s in every action, every smile. It’s in banter and the way your hand always finds mine. I needed you to see it. I still need you to,” he whispered, eyes growing a bit red.

It feels like there’s a vice on her heart and the impossible squeezing can’t possibly hurt as much as the look on his face does. This time she takes a step forward resting a palm on his chest. “Stiles,” her voice is raw from crying, but that doesn’t stop her from talking, “I see it,” she whispered, “I’ve seen it for a while now.” She admitted and at this she can she him baulk.

“Then why? I don’t understand?” Confusion colored Stiles’ features as he stared at the girl in front of him.

Lydia hesitated. “Because I was scared,” she admitted, “Because all the people I love leave. Because having you in my life was more important than risking everything we had for something that might not work,” she took another step closer to him, tears glistening in her eyes, “And because when I look at you I can see a future and not just a few weeks from now, but the forever kind and that terrifies me Stiles. It scares the hell out of me. I think of our lives and how I almost lost you last year with the nogitsune and I,” a sob tumbles from her throat, “and I know had you died in those tunnels I would have died with you.”

Her voice is shaky and Stiles can see the second the dam breaks, tears sliding down her cheeks and it isn’t until he reaches out to cup her cheek and brush away the tears that he’s crying too. Her face isn’t clear and so he blinked, once, twice and then closed the distance between them pressing his forehead against hers. “Lydia -- it’s because of that, what happened, that I needed you to see this. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life whether it be a week, a month, or 50 years without you by my side. I want this. I want  _ you _ and--”

“I want you too,” the words were instantaneous. Spoken without pause or hesitation. Lydia let her hand slide up his arm until she was cupping his cheek, like he was hers. “I’m done being scared. I can’t lose you Stiles, I won’t.” She whispered.

Stiles shook his head. “You haven’t lost me. You’ll  _ never _ lose me.” He replied, heartbeat picking up speed in his chest as he held her gaze, thumb grazing against her cheek. 

Her heart skipped a beat at the touch and his words made warmth pool in her chest. She held his gaze for a long moment before slowly tilting her head up, closing the distance between them and hesitantly brushing her lips against his. It could barely even be called a kiss, not really. But his breath was warm against her mouth and she could feel the heat from his hands shifting around her body, wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer.

Stiles could feel her breath against his lips and he made the decision what felt like hours after she did but really was only a few seconds. He pressed his lips to hers, more firmly this time, his hand flexing around her back, as he felt hers cup his cheeks.

It was soft at first, Lydia could feel his hesitance as she moved her mouth over his. But when she cupped his cheeks and his grip tightened on her the hesitation was gone. She deepened the kiss as soon as she could. The strawberry blonde didn’t even attempt to break the kiss until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen and only then did she release his lips.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at Lydia, like it was the first time he was seeing her, his hands brushing the hair gently away from her face. “Lydia --”

“I love you,” The words fell from her lips first and she let out a shaky breath, “I’m  _ in  _ love with you Stiles.” When he doesn’t say anything right away, her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

It takes him a minute because it’s not everyday that Lydia Martin tells him she’s in love with him. His lips tugged up into a grin and he nodded. “I know,” he replied softly, “And in case you’re wondering I’m in love with you too.”

A soft, teary-eyed laugh slipped from her mouth and she found herself mimicking his nod. “I know,” she replied just as quietly. 

Stiles kept his arms around her and cleared his throat, “So uh, what exactly does this mean now? Where do we go from here?” He asked as his hand grazed the small of her back.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, “Well I’ll tell you where  _ you _ go from here and that’s to go break up with your fake girlfriend because your real one needs you back.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles grinned brightly, “Yes ma’am.” He stepped back carefully, keeping his hand on her arm for a minute before stepping out of reach and holding his hand out to her. “Any chance I can convince you to come with me?” He asked lightly.

Lydia let her gaze drop to his hand before looking back up at his face. She nodded, her smile shy as she took his hand. “I don’t need convincing,” she murmured, “I will always come with you.” She watched his expression soften as he took their entwined hands and brought them to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. 

Her stomach fluttered and she stepped toward him, leaning into his side as they made their way out of the girls bathroom together. Once they were back in the hall hand-in-hand Stiles glanced over at Lydia squeezing her hand gently, “Oh uh, also just so you know, the paper from study hall the one with all the numbers on it?”

Lydia’s gaze darted to him with an arched brow, her gaze questioning.

Stiles cleared his throat, “The numbers, they were for how far colleges were from each other. But not for Cora,” he let her know, tone light, “For you..”

Lydia paused and glanced up at him for a solid minute before tilting her head up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. It was short and she broke away only a few seconds after joining their lips, grin tugging at her mouth. She gave his hand a tug and they started moving down the hall again. “What did we land on?” She asked amused.

Stiles scratched the back of his head with his free hand, a flush running down his neck. “Uh the furthest away was Oxford and the closest Stanford well, depending on where I go.” He added.

Lydia inclined her head, smile still on her lips, “We’ll make it work wherever we go.” The words were said without hesitation because they were true. She believed them. The strawberry blonde let out a content sigh as they walked back to study hall. It was the first time in a week she didn’t feel like her entire world was closing in on her and she knew it was because she had Stiles by her side. As long as they were together, there wasn’t anything they wouldn't be able to face, nothing that they couldn’t do. She knew that now, more than anything,  _ she knew that now _ .


End file.
